Belarus, the Korean War and the Chernobyl Incident
by Xascul
Summary: Sequel to the Insanity of Belarus. Explores the Korean War and the incident that would cement her decent into madness....


Hey everyone, Xascul here with another Belarus centered fic. A few reviewers and friends have asked me to do a sequel to the fic "The Insanity of Belarus." This is the second of three stories analyzing Belarus and her siblings, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the characters.

* * *

The Korean War and Chernobyl Incident

Natalia Arlovskaya chased her brother around again for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was quite fast and almost always caught up to her brother. Many of her fellow nations, especially the Europeans, were either scared of her, or concerned. No nation, especially not a nation's sibling, had ever been known to chase after another like that. And none was as vicious as she was.

As for Russia, well, this was his worst nightmare. For many a nights, he would lay awake in his large bed in his manor trying to sleep with the sound of his younger sister's 'let's get married' chants. He wanted other nations to be 'one with him again' but his sister was the one nation that he wanted to stay away from him.

Natalia wasn't always this way though.

* * *

Although she was the youngest of her three siblings, she knew well the face of war.

For as long as she could remember, she had always been under the control or administration of someone else. Therefore, she never developed a personality of her own and almost became modeled on her brother whom she adored.

After World War II ended, she and her siblings, along with forty other countries signed the United Nations Charter creating the United Nations a forum where countries could use diplomacy instead of resorting to war. Her brother as well as the other Allied Forces members, America, England France and China, all had permanent seats on the Security Council.

However, even before the war concluded, tension was high between her brother and America.

She hadn't trained much since the war ended and as the Cold War began, and she felt herself becoming more and more paranoid, which was the feeling of the general population of the USSR at the time.

Belarus overheard one day of a secret operation by Russia's military officers and researchers of creating 'supersoldiers' capable of one day reaching outer space and capable of defeating any foe that could be thrown at them. Without a seconds hesitation, she decided to pay a visit to these researchers to and and convince them if she could be a test subject.

As much as they were delighted to have their first volunteer for the project, the researchers were hesitant of using a nation as their subject as they had not perfected the program. Nevertheless, Belarus and the military officers convinced them and they proceeded with the experiment.

Belarus was first put through several tests to see if her body could handle the stress of what the program would offer. After everything checked out, the procedure began. She was escorted to a table where she was going to lie down and be monitored. Natalia was not the least scared, she was ready for just about anything they could throw at her. She was expecting some kind of crazy contraption that was going to cut her up or something, but in reality, it wasn't that bad. Several scientists came up to her with about half a dozen syringes and inserted them into the veins on her arms.

Belarus cringed slightly as the needles were stuck in, but the pain was gone as soon as it began.

"Was that it?" Belarus asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, that was the easy part. The harder part is monitoring how well you adapt to the...enhancements we injected in you. You'll need to stay here for about a week so we can monitor you and how your body adapts. Do not worry, we already sent a letter to your brother saying that you are helping with a military project," one scientist assured.

Over the next few days, Belarus was put through several rigorous tests to check how the enhancements were doing. Belarus noted that over the next few days, her strength had started to increase as noted by a machine that measured weight and tension. She was also subjected to endurance and pain tests to see how much strain her body could stand. Whenever there needed to be a correction, or if she felt she needed to be stronger, than they gave her just that. The officers wanted to build a human that was capable of not blacking out in a fighter plane, and could withstand bullets and the immense pressure of the space program that the Soviets were working on.

And stronger she became. The physical changes became more and more noticeable as the weeks went on. She had always been fairly lean, but now, any remaining body fat on her limbs and stomach began to be replaced with solid muscle. She guessed she must have packed on at least twenty to thirty pounds of muscle on her body and the subtle curves and bumps became more noticeable. And did she like the new changes? Certainly. She loved the feeling of strength and power, as it was all for her brother. She wanted to be strong so she could protect her siblings, and if war broke out, she would be right there on the front lines.

And that training paid off when the Korean War started.

The Korea twins had been living in China's house for many years until they, along with Taiwan were taken away to live at Japan's house. But now, Russia's soldiers had North Korea under house arrest and was thinking of including his twin to consolidate their hold on the Eurasian Continent.

But now, China wanted them back in his house with persuasion from Russia. North Korea, South Korea's twin came up to him one day in 1950.

On that same day, Alfred F. Jones, better known as America, came over to South Korea's house for a visit. He had just arrived in South Korea and was planning to meet the nation at his home in Seoul. His brother Canada also met up with him there.

"I've never been to Korea's house before, I wonder what its like?"

Canada Hello there brother. How are you today?

"Ah brother! good to see you're here as well!"

"Same here brother. I presume you're here to see South Korea eh?"

America nodded and said, "Yeah, I wanted to see how South Korea was doing. Lately I hear things are not good for him. Speaking of which, where is he? I knocked on his door and I've been waiting here for almost ten minutes."

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right, perhaps we should look around?"

The American brothers soon left Korea's house and headed north towards the 38th parallel.

"I heard Russia is backing his brother

"Yeah, it seems that North Korea wants to be reunited with his brother but wants him to turn Communist like him.

"Well I'm not going to let him!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the 38th parallel in a beautiful green field walked the two Koreas. Things looked so peaceful and quiet, but it wouldn't be for long. For the next few years, this place would be covered in blood. Im Yong Soo, also known as S. Korea was talking to his twin brother, Im Jung Ill.

"Brother, can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Remember how we lived together? I...I want that again."

"I...I don't know. I like Japan and America."

"Please come with me brother. Don't you want us to be reunited again?" N. Korea got up close to his twin's face and stroked it.

S Korea was notably shocked and jumped back a bit. "Wah!!! W-what are you doing brother!?"

"Simple. I've come to bring you into the Communist fold and to be with you again like old times. Mr Russia isn't such a bad guy and he promised to help protect us from Japan's aggression."

"Yes! but i don't wanna be like you guys! I want to be with Japan! I want to feel his breasts! All his breasts are belong to me!"

"Feel his breasts?! Have you forgotten what that bastard's done to us?!"

S Korea: he isn't that bad! He's...." Yong Soo paused mid-sentence as he felt a deep chill run down his spine. He turned around slowly only to see Russia and his sister Belarus.

"Eek! M-Mr. Russia and Miss Belarus......what are you two doing here?" Although Yong Soo was not scared easily, his shaky voice did not hide very well the fact that he was scared as hell of these two.

North Korea didn't even say hi to Russia or Belarus, but merely continued his tirade. But he did terrible things to us brother! Why suck up to him now?! Doesn't our past mean anything?!

"Yes but.....Mr. America says that if we follow his system, I'll be prosperous..."

Russia's calm face saw a muscle twitch at the sound of his name. "He's lying to you then. He'll only make you into a slave like he and the other colonial powers made various peoples worldwide.

"Comrade Russia's right. Join us brother, please...." Jung Ill pleaded.

"Never!"

North Korea looked down sadly and said with a strained voice, "Then I have no choice but to force you..... forgive me."

North Korea then leaped onto his twin and tried to hold him down. South Korea however, was not one to go down so easily.

"AHHH!!! Help me! America! Japan! Anyone!!!

"Hahaha! Have no fear! America the Yankee is here!" cried a loud voice. The communist trio were not happy to see him to say the least. He was soon followed by his brother Canada. America noticed what was going on and began trying to convince the trio that S. Korea had made this decision on his own and the others should honor it.

However, when it became clear that Russia would not take no for an answer, America whispered to his brother something. From Russia's stand point it seemed like the two were just going to take off. Everything happened so fast. America spun around at lightening speed, lept forward and tackled Russia to the ground. Belarus was shocked but reacted fast.

"Hey! Get off my brother!" and promptly jumped onto America's back and pulled him off Russia with her all her strength. However, in all the commotion, Russia lost his grip on Yong Soo and Canada grabbed him and high-tailed it out of there.

"Don't...worry about me! I'll hold these guys off! I'll catch up!" America managed to yell just before he felt a slender, but strong arm lock around his neck. Belarus was trying to choke the heck out of America and she doing a good job. Meanwhile, her brother had time to recover. She figured that once they knocked him out, there would be no one to stop them from grabbing S. Korea.

America had to struggle to retain consciousness. The last time he fought anyone this strong, was Germany five years ago. Now he had to deal with a super-enhanced Belarus. He managed to fling Belarus towards Russia, causing both nations to stagger and fall back onto a stunned N. Korea. Without another word, America himself turned around and ran as fast as he could towards Seoul.

He found the two at Yong Soo's house packing all his essentials and seemed ready to go.

"We....we can't stay here, they'll be here any minute...." America said in between breaths.

"What should we do brother? We can't take them by ourselves...." Canada said.

"Canada, contact England and tell him to bring the UN forces. Tell them that N. Korea has invaded his twin and is backed up by the Red Army," America ordered. Canada did not need telling twice as he rushed over to the nearest phone and began dialing the numbers. America and Yong Soo waited impatiently for him to finish before heading out.

Sure enough, the sound of thousands of marching feet could be heard as Russia's armies began to move past the 38th parallel and into South Korea's territory. The Korean War had begun.

Belarus, Russia and N. Korea chased the other three south all the way until they had their backs to the sea.

"We have you cornered and you have no where to run, surrender South Korea to us and we won't hurt you....too much," Belarus said with her icy tone scary enough to freeze America, Canada and South Korea in their tracks. America however still had on his confident, goofy smile.

"Hahaha!!" America laughed loudly again. "You may have superior land forces, but I have air power!"

And at that exact moment a helicopter flew over towards them from the coast and dropped down a ladder for the three to catch and take off. Belarus growled and punched a nearby tree, causing a large dent in the wood that made both Russia and N. Korea flinch.

It wasn't before long that the communist trio had their hands full. Sure enough, England had summoned the UN forces with additional American and Canadian troops being shipped in from Japan.

As the line got pushed back towards the Yalu River, the border between China and N. Korea, Russia and Belarus both knew they would have to defend their skies as well. Sure enough, The area between N. Korea's cities of Sinuiju and Kanggye would become known as 'MiG Alley'

As America and Canada approached in their F-86 Sabre fighter jets along with their envoy of jets, Russia and Belarus took to the skies in their MiG-15s. The fight was on and for the first time in history, jet fighters were going to be used in combat.

She was patrolling the skies one day with her brother and noticed two American Aircraft fly past them, and swung back to meet them. Sure enough, it was America in one fighter jet and his wing man was Canada in the other. Belarus radioed her brother to take Canada out while she concentrated on America.

She rolled and found closed in on them from their 3 o'clock position. America and Canada saw this and quickly turned their fighters and flew right towards her. As soon as they closed range, Belarus pulled the trigger on her control stick and fired a barrage of bullets at them. She missed and in a split second, overshot the two and was forced to double back.

Canada saw out of the corner of the cockpit that Belarus was planning a sneak attack from behind.

"America! Do a barrel roll!" Canada shouted at his brother.

America did not need telling twice and pulled up, turned ninety degrees to the right, and re-leveled out, just in time. Meanwhile, Canada noticed another MiG at their two o'clock position. It was Russia, blaring straight at them and moments later, they were caught in another barrage of attacks.

"Give it up Canada! None can stop the workers revolution!" Russia shouted in his radio and fired again. Canada was forced to break off from America and forced to try and shake Russia off.

Meanwhile America had to use every trick he learned to keep up with Belarus, she was good, he'll give her that. She matched every move and every maneuver he pulled. Once, he lost her in the clouds and saw a few seconds later that he was right behind her, he fired, and Belarus reacted by doing a reverse immelmann turn. At first America thought she was going to crash, as the two were already close to the ground. But then his mouth fell open at disbelieve at what he saw: Belarus had pulled her MiG up right literally a few feet off the ground in a dry river bed. America was not about to let her go and follow her as well.

Belarus jammed the air foils to cut speed and hoped that America would overshoot her. America saw what she was trying to do and reacted instinctively by jamming the foils on his F-86 Sabre as well. The two were flying so low that both fighter jets were kicking up rocks and sand and the two had to struggle to keep their aircraft level. On a straight away again their planes came within a several feet of each other.

America looked over at his opponent and she in turn looked at him. America shivered in his suit as Belarus' glare was enough to send chills up his spine. As the straight away was ending, Belarus maneuvered her plane in a diagonal upward spiral, over the mountains and flipped the plane again right side up and made a hard right turn.

America again stared in disbelief as the move she did not only astounded him, but that she would be pulling several negative Gs that she should have red outed. Of course, because of her training and the fact that her body was much stronger than it used to be, she could handle it fine.

By the time America maneuvered his aircraft to catch up with her, it was back to cat and mouse. For the next several minutes, the two spiraled, dodged and tried to outmaneuver the other. America had to do something, he had no idea where Canada was and had to save enough fuel for the trip back. He pulled his aircraft in a giant half turn, and hung upside down for several seconds before bringing the plane back down and by that time, he saw Belarus staring him straight down as their aircraft approached each other head on. They both opened fired and bullets were zipping across like crazy. America saw that she had shot his left wing and damaged his rudder while he smashed open her canopy and riddled both wings. As if on cue, both of them ejected and not three seconds later, both their aircraft collided with each other and exploded in midair.

America was glad that the gust pulled him towards the ocean whereas Belarus floated in the other direction. He sighed in relief that he didn't have to deal with her anymore and made a not to himself at the next UN meeting to commend her for a job well done. She had given him the best dogfight he had in his life. He was picked up by a helicopter not long after he landed in the water and was glad to hear that Canada also had made it back to an Allied air base after he shook Russia off by flying high and disappearing into the clouds.

The Korean War ended with an armistice, signed on June 27th, 1953. To this day the war has not ended. Although the Soviets gained North Korea, they still were unable to prevent America from gaining a foothold in South Korea. Russia noticed that his little sister became more withdrawn and more unstable. He attributed to the wars they had to fight, and didn't think too much about it. He did try to console her that they can't possibly win every fight and that Russia was already happy to fight alongside him. Ever since the Soviet Union was established, Natalia had always been next to him no matter what. Belarus on the other hand felt humiliated. It seemed that no matter how hard she trained, she couldn't beat America. Then again, to this day, he remained undefeated in air combat.

Things only got worse for her from there. Belarus hated losing, especially if that was in front of her brother. He never got angry at her, but she always got the feeling that she wasn't good enough for him. As the years past, she felt she was being pushed aside more and more by her brother.

Then _that _happened.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day just like any other in Ukraine. But that peace would soon be broken not by a gunshot, or even a bomb. No, the silence would be broken by a nuclear meltdown. Ever since America had detonated the two atomic bombs on Japan, Belarus, Ukraine and their brother Russia worked hard to develop their own nuclear technology. Together, they helped to build the Chernobyl Nuclear Reactor in the northern part of Ukraine's territory. One false move however, would spell disaster.

And that was today, April 26th, 1986.

About half past one in the afternoon, Ukraine was working the fields when she felt a sharp pain in her body. This pain was different than regular body pain and quickly ran off in the direction of where the pain was.

The Chernobyl Reactor that she had worked so hard to build was up in flames. She became even more scared when she noticed the giant column of fallout spewing from the reactor into the air. She knew that if people got too near it, they would contract its highly radioactive diseases. She quickly called her bosses and local authorities to evacuate all the people who lived in the area. She then contacted her younger siblings and told them to evacuate the immediate area.

Belarus got the call from her sister and headed towards her southern border. From several miles away, she could clearly see the fallout. Ignoring her sister's warnings of not getting too close, she did so to help her people evacuate as quickly and efficiently as possible. She didn't want to see anymore people die unnecessarily if she could help it.

It was a valiant effort on the nation's part as Belarus ran from Luminyets to Yelsk, Pryp'yat, and back north from Homyel' to Krychaw (1). As Belarus continued running around her country helping victims out, she began to feel weird. It was an odd combination of blissfulness and nausea at the same time. When she did as much as she could, she called up her siblings as well to see if they were alright.

An inspection team was hired to survey the immediate damage and to contain any more potential fallout. As many as 4000 people was later confirmed to have contracted cancer related to the radiation and as many as 57 people died as a direct cause of the explosion. Belarus received the damage assessment and was relieved when the messenger told her that Russia and her sister was relatively unharmed.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't. The messenger had not the heart to tell her that about sixty percent of the fallout fell into Natalia's territory and she herself, being exposed to it

She knew what would happen if humans had been in contact with radiation for too long, but she didn't anticipate what it could do if a nation had been exposed to too much radiation.

She only began to notice when one day, the fifteen members of the Soviet Union were having a meeting in Moscow. Latvia had once again did not think before he acted and managed to annoy Russia. This was just after the meeting and inside a hall, Belarus overheard the conversation and it seemed that Russia was favoring the small nation by patting his head again, although he was shivering like crazy.

Belarus saw it from a distance and in a fit of anger, she punched the wall next to her....and tore a hole through it.

She was shocked at this herself and before Russia and Latvia could turn around, she disappeared stealthily like the ninja she was.

She needed some air and walked outside. How could she just punch through a solid wall like that? She was strong, but not _that _strong. Or was she? She looked around and after a few minutes, found a rock a little larger than her fist. She picked it up with her right hand and eyed it for a second. It looked like a solid piece of rock and decided to try something. She flexed and clenched her fingers and in an instant, the rock crumbled and she grounded up the pieces into fine dust with her bare hand.

Belarus may or may not have known it, but the being exposed to the fallout of the Chernobyl disaster, somehow increased her physical strength tenfold. While the feeling was enjoyable for the small nation, it also had deteriorated her mind beyond repair. She had been known to get angry, but never this often. If Russia was physically abusing one of subordinates, she normally didn't care.

In the next few years, she found herself feeling jealous of her own sister when Russia smiled or hugged her. She got angry whenever Russia got close towards Lithuania even if that was a friendly hug. When she left Russia's house in August of 1991 and lived for five years in America's house, she found herself chasing him around trying to profess her love for him even though she should have been chasing her brother. Sometimes she would find herself holding a knife or a machete and not remember when and why she was holding it.

She found herself becoming of her sister more and more. Since the incident took place in her territory, Russia saw her more often to check if things were okay. Rarely did he even visit her place anymore. She found herself becoming more and more lonely as the years went on. Ukraine assumed that Russia was still taking care of their younger sister, and hence why Ukraine didn't come visit her either.

And what was even more sad, was that no one ever tried talking to her about her problems. Not even her brother...

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: Please read 'We Meet Again Big Brother' as the third and final story of this series. I actually wrote that first and I retconned it to fit after this one. I think it works well. Again, a special thanks to Neo-Byzantium for proofing this story!


End file.
